I'm Sorry I was scared
by brucas224
Summary: What will happen when both Rory and Logan are regretting their decisions made when Logan proposed. With Rory in San Francisco for the campaign trail and Logan in Palo Alto will there path's cross when Logan gets called away to meet an investor.
1. Chapter 1

I'm Sorry, I was scared

Chapter 1

Rory was regretting her decision not to marry Logan. Logan was also regretting his ultimatum he gave Rory. While Rory was on the campaign trail she had a lot of time to think about what she wanted. This was definitely not what she wanted. She had imagined life with Logan many times and it was always a happier thought then what she was living now. When the campaign trail stopped in San Francisco, Rory decided to go and see Logan in Palo Alto. She told Hugo that it would be her last stop and she was sorry for such sort notice. He was ok with it because he had heard all about the failed proposal. He was glad she changed her mind, well he was hoping she did.

Meanwhile with Logan at home getting ready to head to the office, he got a call from the office asking if he could go down to San Francisco to meet a potential investor. He said sure and went back up stairs to his room to pack an away bag for the next couple nights.

Rory and the other reporters were just heading back into the hotel after the rally and Rory wasn't paying attention at all when she bumped into someone on her way into the hotel.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Both Rory and Logan looked up to see who they bumped into and were surprised to see the other.

"Rory what are you doing here?" Logan asked

"Well I could ask you the same thing, I'm here with the presidential campaign trail." Rory said

"Oh ya, I heard you got on that. Well I hope your enjoying yourself. I'm here to meet with an investor for the new company." Logan said

"Oh that's great to hear, I hope its doing well." Rory said

"Ya it's going great. Definitely a needed change." Logan said

"Well that's good. I better get going, all the reporters are going for supper so I should get ready." Rory said

"Oh, ok well have a good dinner. It was nice bumping into you Rory." Logan said

"Ya you too Logan, good luck with everything." Rory said

"Thanks you too." Logan said

"Alright I should be… " Rory tried to say but was cut off by Logan

"Ok bye." Logan said

"Bye." Rory said

Rory went upstairs to change for dinner and Logan went to check in and get ready for his meeting.

The next day

Logan was just about to go meet up again with the investor when everyone from the campaign was leaving. He was hoping to see Rory again but never saw her. He figured that she left already and was on the bus. Logan couldn't stop thinking about Rory his whole meeting and didn't know why. They weren't together anymore, she's happy working on the campaign trail. After his meeting he was just going up to his room to change and go get something to eat when he bumped into Rory.

"Hey!" Logan said

"Oh hi Logan, how did your meeting go?" Rory asked

"Oh it went well thanks but why are you still here? I saw your bus leave?" Logan said

"Oh I know, this was my last stop." Rory said

"Oh really, how come you're not doing the while campaign?" Logan asked

"Well I found out that I'm not really cut out for life on the road. I got an interview at a paper here in a couple days, so I'll be her for a bit." Rory said

"Well that's good." Logan said

"Ya and if that doesn't work out I've put my resume with a couple other papers closer to home." Rory said

"Well your mom would like that." Logan said

"Yup, she would and it would be easier to go to Luke's for coffee. Do you know how much bad coffee I've had in the past couple months!" Rory said

"I'd believe a lot of coffee across the country wasn't up to your standards." Logan said jokingly

"Ya, never have coffee in Delaware, just god awful." Rory said

"I'll have to remember that if I ever go." Logan said

"Well I'd better let you go, you looked like you were heading somewhere." Logan said

"Oh no, no where important just some shopping and lunch." Rory said

"Well have fun shopping. It was good bumping into you, I hope you get that job." Logan said

"Thanks, it was good seeing you too, and good luck with your company." Rory said

"Thanks." Logan said and they both left to go their separate ways

Rory went shopping and for lunch and Logan was heading up to his room to get ready for yet another meeting.

Logan couldn't help but wonder why Rory was sticking around, and why she would stop her journey in California and not near Connecticut. Well he couldn't dwell on it, he was going to be late for his meeting.

Rory did her looking around and shopping. She didn't know how to tell Logan now because of him being there at the hotel surprised her. Rory had gone for her interview a couple days later but never got the job. She was disappointed and didn't know what to do now, still having not told Logan she wants to be with him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Logan had to stay the rest of the week but never ran into Rory again. He thought she had finally left, it wasn't until he was checking out later the next week where she came in crying. He asked the lady checking him out to hold on that and to hold his bags. He followed Rory into the elevator and finally asked what was wrong. Rory didn't even see Logan and was surprised when he spoke up and asked her what was wrong. She couldn't talk, she just kept crying and Logan just took her up to her room. Once in her room Rory was still crying, when she finally calmed down enough to talk Logan asked again what happened and Rory told him. Rory finally told Logan what was wrong. She told him how she went for that interview and they told her she didn't have the qualifications, how she couldn't even get a job else where and had to take an online magazine's campaign trail job.

Rory then started to cry a bit again and continued to tell Logan, that she only quit the campaign trail and took the interview here was because she realized she made a mistake. She was just scared and never really had a good picture of marriage. She had her grandparents but didn't want to become Emily. She knew Logan would never allow that to happen, she wanted to say yes but she got scared last minute and has regretted her decision since spending time thinking on the bus. Logan told her that he was stupid for giving her that ultimatum, and that he knew she would have fears and doubt. That they should have talked more before everything, they both learned from their mistakes and where willing to try again.

"I'm sorry, I know I should have just jumped, but I got scared again and you weren't there to jump with me this time." Rory said

"I'm sorry too, I wasn't thinking that you would say no. I was so confident that you would say yes, I didn't even consider your plans for your future. I told you I would factor you in, but I never thought to give you the chance to factor me in. I didn't want it to be it for us, you staying here while I go to California. I wanted you to come with me, but I wasn't thinking of your life just ours. I'm sorry." Logan said

"I get it, you wanted me with you during this new adventure and I would have wanted to be there too. I just got scared and don't mock me but the first time I don't make a pro/con list I choose the wrong one." Rory said

"Haha! Well I guess they do work after all. Logan said laughing but in all seriousness I think we needed this to happen. So that we could see what is out there and when we did, we could come back and be satisfied." Logan said

"Ya, I mean I don't think I will be a foreign correspondent anytime soon." Rory said

"I didn't think so after the campaign trail." Logan said

"It definitely opened my eyes as to what I want to do." Rory said

"I'm sure it did. So I'm sorry about the interview, but I know this company that is looking for someone to do there press and editing. You up for it?" Logan asked

"You mean your new company?" Rory asked

"Ya, it's one of the things that was going to be a surprise when I though of everything, but then everything took a blow. We never filled the job, so it is yours if you want it." Logan said

"So, by me taking this job I would essentially be sleeping with the boss?" Rory asked

"HaHa! Sorta, everyone knows about you anyways so it wouldn't be that big of a deal." Logan said

"Oh really, they all know me, yet I've never heard a single peep about this whole company." Rory teased

"Yes, well they had to know who they would be working with." Logan said

"I guess that's true. So how mad where they when I didn't show?" Rory asked

"A little bit, but they all blamed it on me." Logan said

"Hmmm, well thanks for taken the heat." Rory said laughing

"Ya Ya, anytime. So you ready to get out of here or what?" Logan asked

"I guess and where too?" Rory asked

"Home, to the avocado tree." Logan said

"Sounds good, I can't wait to see it." Rory said

"Well let's get you packed and on the road then." Logan said

"Alright we shall." Rory said


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

About half hour later, Rory was all packed up and ready to check out. Both Rory and Logan checked out of their rooms and made their way to Logan's car, and began the drive home to Palo Alto.

Once they got there to the house, Logan helped Rory unpack and showed her the house. She told Logan it was beautiful. Logan said he had to go into work for a little bit, but for her to roam around and call Lorelai and tell her the news. Rory almost forgot about phoning her mom, once Logan left she got on the phone with her mom real quick and starts explaining everything.

Ring, Ring

"Hello" Lorelai said

"Hey mom." Rory says

"Oh hi fruit of my loins, how's it going?" Lorelai asked

"Ok, I have some news for you though." Rory said

"Oh really, what kind of news?" Lorelai asked

"Well you know how I said I'm might quit the campaign trail?" Rory said

"Ya something about a job interview." Lorelai said

"Yup, well I quit the campaign trial and I went to the interview. Where they dissed me so hard, they said I only got the job on the campaign because I couldn't get any other job. They said I didn't have enough qualifications for the job. I so wanted to ask why interview me then but I was so upset I just left." Rory said

"Oh honey, I'm sorry but you know that's not true right?" Lorelai said

"Ya I was told, and comforted by someone unexpected." Rory said

"Oh really who?" Lorelai asked

"Uhmmm…Logan of all people, he was at the hotel meeting with an investor. I saw him a couple times and then the last time, I was balling my eyes out. He was really great and sweet after everything I put him through." Rory said

"Oh wow Logan-hmmm, I'm glad he was there." Lorelai said

"Ya so we talked a bit after my episode, and we're gonna try again. He told me he was planning on a job for me. He was so sure I was going to say yes, he had everything ready and I just stomped on it. We talked and both realized we had dreamed about the future, but never talked about it actually happening. So when it did, it was a shock and surprise." Rory said

"Oh honey, I'm happy for you. I know how hard that was for you to do, I'm glad you guys talked. So what type of job was he planning because that's really sweet of him, he thought of everything except the telling you part." Lorelai said

"I would have been the press person and editor. Which I have now accepted." Rory said

"Well I'm happy for you, and I assume you'll be living with him?" Lorelai asked

"Yup, the avocado tree house he told me about." Rory said

"Well I might just have to come and visit soon." Lorelai said

"Ya, you definitely should." Rory said

"Well I'm glad your happy and that everything worked its self out." Lorelai said

"Me too mom, you have no idea." Rory said

"Well I should let you go, so you can get settled in and remember to call and try to visit please." Lorelai said

"Yes I will, and you know I still have to come get my stuff so don't worry too much." Rory said

"Oh ya, Yeah! Can't wait so let me know when your coming ok." Lorelai said

"Sure, sounds good mom see you soon." Rory said

"See you soon honey, have fun and I'm so happy things worked out!" Lorelai said

"I will and I'm happy too." Rory said

"Good, well I'll talk to you later have a good night." Lorelai said

"You too mom." Rory said


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Rory hangs up with Lorelai and was just going into the kitchen to get something to eat when Logan comes through the door.

"Hey Ace, whatcha making?" Logan asked

"Oh nothing, I was just grabbing a snack." Rory said

"Well why don't we just go out to eat?" Logan asked

"Sure, sounds good. Let me go change and then we can go." Rory said

"Ok, I'll change too." Logan said

A week later Rory had met everyone at the new company and were excited for her to start, and they all couldn't wait to get to know her. So for the rest of the week, Logan along with everyone else were getting her caught up on things.

Logan came up behind Rory one day in her new office and was going to surprise her with lunch.

"So how are things going?" Logan asked

"Oh hey, things are going good. It's just playing check up now." Rory said

"Well that's good, so how is everyone treating you? No problems?" Logan asked

"No everyone has been very helpful and sweet." Rory said

"Ok good, I wouldn't want them being mean to you." Logan said

"Of course you wouldn't." Rory said jokingly

"So how about lunch? My treat." Logan asked

"Ok sure, I could use a break." Rory said

"Well let's get going then, can't leave a Gilmore hungry for long." Logan said

"Haha, you have learned very well." Rory said

"Well you have to if your gonna have them happy." Logan joked

"Haha funny." Rory said

"So you excited to go home to Stars Hollow Friday?" Logan asked

"Ya, I've missed it, along with mom, and Luke's too. I'm so bribing Luke for the beans before we leave." Rory said

"Haha lol, I'm sure you will, but are you expected to make an appearance at the grandparents?" Logan asked

"No, they don't know I'm coming home mom kept her mouth shut, and only told grandma that I had a job in California and that I would be home again for Christmas." Rory said

"Ok, well that's good, so I guess everyone will now by Christmas we are back together." Logan said

"Ya I guess, I never really thought about it, telling everyone we got back together. I mean I told mom and Lane but I didn't think about sharing the news with the whole world again." Rory said

"No, I get it I guess we will just deal with it in a couple months then, and hope that it goes well." Logan said

"Ya I sure hope it does." Rory said


	6. Chapter 6

In Stars Hollow

In the car

"So where are we meeting your mom? The house or Luke's?" Logan asked

"The house, she said that she wanted to talk before we headed to Luke's." Rory said

"Ok, sounds good let us finish the ride there." Logan said

At Lorelai's

Lorelai sees Rory and Logan pull up in the drive way and goes outside to great them

"Hey kiddo, Logan how was the flight?" Lorelai asked

"Oh it was good, barely any turbulence. So what's new in town? Rory asked

"Oh well you know Taylor being Taylor, and wanting to make a town curfew after some of the High School kids decided to be rowdy the last week. Also Kirk is trying to create a carnival about himself." Lorelai said

"OH MY GOODNISH! That's too funny, I hope Taylor turned Kirk down. That's what I love about coming home, there's always something new happening." Rory said

"Well, let's head inside we have some things to catch up on." Lorelai said

"Alrighty lead the way mom." Rory said

"So how are things in Palo Alto?" Lorelai asked

"Things are good, I'm happy and were happy." Rory said

"So Logan how's the new company?" Lorelai asked

"Oh its doing very good, and even better now that we are getting some publicity out there, and that we finally filled that editing position." Logan said joking around

"Haha well that's really good, we wouldn't want that company going under because you couldn't get enough publicity and the editing done properly. Lorelai said laughing and joking around as well

"So mom you wanted to talk with us about something?" Rory asked

"Ya, so what do you plan on doing with the grandparents? I mean they don't know you're here now but what happens at Christmas, Easter, Thanksgiving, and any other random time you come up?" Lorelai asked

"Well we were just going to see how things were at Christmas but you make a valid point. We'll talk about it and let you know." Rory said sorta shocked as she had only thought about the upcoming Christmas and didn't think about any other holidays

"Well yes please do fill me in when its time." Lorelai said

"Alright, wanna head to Luke's?" Lorelai asked

"Sure, let's get going, I've been missing Luke's so bad these past couple months." Rory said

A week later

Old Independence Inn Grounds

"So what did you bring me here for?" Rory asked

"Well I wanted to ask you 3 things and thought this would be most appropriate place." Logan said

"Oh really and what would they be?" Rory asked

"I'm so glad that we got to explore and discover by ourselves the last couple months but I am so glad that things are the way they should be but there is one thing that still doesn't feel right. I know I really screwed up last time I did this but I'm hoping I'm doing it right this time. So Rory Gilmore will you do me the great please of saying yes and marrying me?" Logan said

"Yes, yes absolutely yes!" Rory said

"Wooh ok that's a load off my chest." Logan said

"And what the other things?" Rory asked

"How would you feel about me buying the Independence Inn and building a house for us on it?" Logan asked

"Omg really?" Rory asked

"Yes, I know how much it means to you and the previous buyers aren't doing anything with the land so I thought it would be a great spot to build and it will always hold the memories. We could even get married here if you wanted." Logan said

"Omg Logan! That's so sweet of you! Yess of course I want to get married here and build a house here, it's the perfect spot!" Rory said

"Ok good, but last thing, I was thinking of what your mom said about telling your grandparents and my parents and all of society and what would you think of hiding it? Like not telling them anything? Everyone in Stars Hollow can and will know but your grandparents my parents and society will never know and always wonder what happened." Logan asked

"Do you know how much I love your right now? Your saying and doing everything right today. Of course that's brilliant! It will definitely make things easier and stress free." Rory said

"Ok settled we don't tell our society side were back together getting married." Logan said

"Sounds good, but do you think your dad will still force you to become the Huntzberger heir and take over the business?" Rory asked

"I don't know ace but I mean I left so I guess its up to him." Logan said

"Why do I have a feeling like I'm gonna be the Gilmore heiress? I mean we never talked about it and they never mentioned it ever but since mom gave up that life and I'm their only granddaughter?" Rory said/asked

"Its probably likely but if you are named and my dad forces me back we'll deal with it together." Logan said

"Good ok so what else do you have up your sleeve?" Rory asked

"Nothing much just the gang coming to Stars Hollow for a visit so we wouldn't get caught in Hartford." Logan said

"Now that is something worth seeing." Rory said


	7. AN

Hey everyone, I've been having a little bit of writer's block for my other 2 stories, You said what to the double heiress and I'm sorry I was scared. I did come up with a new story that is different than those 2. Please go read it. It's called Her choice gone wrong.


	8. Chapter 7

The next day

"So what time are boys coming?" Rory asked

"I think they said around 2 or so." Logan said

"Ok, I can't wait for them to come, I don't think they've ever been here except that one-time you guys dropped me off after that Male Yale meet party grandma and grandpa threw for me." Rory said

"I think you might be right, well I'm sure they will fit in quite nicely. They are all crazy like this town." Logan said joking

"Haha, ya just a little." Rory giggled

"So is everything packed up and ready to be shipped?" Logan asked

"Yup, I just have all my pack my personals and makeup that I'm brining with me in my luggage." Rory said

"Alright, sounds good. Let's head to Luke's for coffee and I'll tell the boys to meet us there." Logan said

"Ok, sounds like a plan, how did you know I could use some coffee right about now?" Rory asked

"Well, I do know some things about you." Logan said

"That is true, I mean I don't think I could be engaged to someone who didn't know my little quirks." Rory said joking

"Good to know, ok let's get going." Logan said

"Lets." Rory said and they left the house and headed to Luke's

While walking to Luke's they bump into Lane who is out taking the twins for a stroll. They talk a bit about how she and the twins were doing and Rory explained how she quit the campaign trail and was working with Logan at his new company in California and that they're back together and engaged but weren't telling society and wanted to keep it quiet. Lane was happy that Rory was following her heart and was happier than she last had heard from her on the campaign trail. Logan said that they were meetings friends of theirs at Luke's and should be going but would definitely stop by again before they left. They all said their goodbye's and Lane was headed back home while Rory and Logan were headed to Luke's to wait for the boys to arrive.

Not even half an hour later, Logan gets a text from the boys asking where Luke's was. Once they found it they all got coffee to go and started walking around town chatting.

"Well, this is quite a lovely town love, why haven't we been here before?" Finn asked

"You boys were more interested in drinking and jumping off of things, than you were about me not joining you guys to come home to visit." Rory said jokingly

"Well, I am glad we are here now, its quite charming little town." Finn said

"That it is, and where everyone knows everyone and your business." Rory said

"So, its that kind of small town, hmm interesting." Colin said

"Interesting doesn't even cut it, your looking at the town's princess and the town that was divided by pink or blue ribbons when mom and Luke broke up." Rory said

"Well, I didn't know I was in the presence of Royalty, I must bow down to you princess. But really why ribbons? Why would they care about some guy your mom was dating?" Colin asked

"Yes, you must, they don't take to me being anything less than perfect. But Luke is the coffee and burger guy here and they've always had a fluttery thing for years until they decided to date and grandma got in the way, it was sad but funny. So, they had a town meeting about what to do and decided to split the town by ribbons." Rory said

"This is one strange town I will give you that. Definitely different than Hartford." Colin said

"Ya, but its home and you gotta love crazy sometimes." Rory said

"That you do and this is good crazy, not like Hartford crazy. You've got it good." Finn said

"Why don't we show you a couple places then have lunch at the Dragon fly?" Logan said

"Sure sounds good mate." Finn said and they walked and talked until they got to the dragon fly.

They walked around a bit and finally made it to the Dragon Fly. They walked in and Lorelai was right there at the counter checking someone in and came over after she was done. She was introduced to Finn and Colin properly and said she would let Sookie know that they were here and to bring out the best for them.

"So, how have things been going with you two?" Colin asks

"Good now that things are out in the open and we've talked about everything we didn't." Logan says

"Ya and we're keeping things quite on the society end, we aren't telling them we got back together nor are we telling them we are engaged." Rory said

"Ah, very well probably better this way anyways." Finn said

"Well good for you two, what are you going to do if they start setting Rory up? Cause I know you are done with Sr. Huntzberger." Collin said

"Well it's not like I'll be in town much right, I'll be in California with Logan so I'll just say no I'm busy or I'll say I have someone but I'm not ready for them to meet him yet." Rory said

"Oh, so you're really cutting them out. Wow you sure they won't find out?" Collin asked

"Ya, we're really cutting them out of what's happening, but I mean they could always find out but we are hoping they don't." Rory said

"Well, you two deserve it, I am curious as to how they would have reacted to you saying yes the first time and how the planning would have gone. I think this is definitely the better way to go." Finn said

"I don't even want to think of what would have happened, or what they would have said had I said yes the first time. I mean maybe it was the blessing disguise we needed but didn't know until now." Rory said

"I think everything went the way it was supposed to, I was more upset that you didn't want to get away with me but go off on your own." Logan said

"Well, I wanted too but I also wanted everyone to know me for my hard work and not just my last name or who I was." Rory said

"And you both probably hardly talked about it right? Sounds like Logan to drop the ball and get ahead of himself." Collin said

"Ya that too, but everything is great now and we are happy, so that's all that matters." Logan said

"Well good, so mom is the word and we'll tell Steph to keep her mouth shut as well." Collin and Finn said

"Ha ha, thanks guys. So, what do you think of Stars Hollow? Small enough for you?" Rory asked

"It's like hoping into a fairy tale, I can see why you like it but hate it at the same time." Finn said

"Totally, and everyone knowing your business is a little annoying. I get why you have to be careful of what you say and where. But it is quirky I'll say that." Collin said

"Exactly, so when do you guys head back? How much longer do we have you two for?" Rory asked

"Another 2 hours, so what else do you have to show us?" Finn and Collin asked

2 days later

All of Rory's things were packed up and Rory and Logan were getting ready to head to the airport to get back to Palo Alto.

They had made arrangements for Lorelai to come down and visit next month.

2 Weeks Later

They were back from Stars Hollow unpacking, it was during the next few months that they really go into a flow at home and work. Rory's birthday was coming up in a couple weeks and Logan was trying to set up a surprise for her in Stars Hollow. When he got a phone call from Honour saying he might get a call to attend some event in Hartford, he knew Honour was only telling him this because of the surprise he was planning for Rory and figured they didn't want to risk it. So, Logan re-planned everything for Palo Alto. He got everyone to fly out instead of meeting in Stars Hollow. Honour said she would try and get out of going to the event, so she could make it for Rory's surprise.

Logan was doing last minute details when he gets a text from Colin saying him, Finn and Steph were heading over.

Rory and Logan's house

Rory was just getting dressed for the day when the door bell rings. When she goes to open it, she's surprised to see Steph, Colin and Finn.

"Surprise!" they said

"What are you guys doing here?" Rory asked

"Well, you know any excuse to get away from a society event." Steph said

"Really, I'm surprised you all didn't get roped in." Rory said

"You think we would miss your birthday? Hell No! Not even an event can hold me from coming." Steph said

"Haha, well thanks for coming guys. Logan just went out to get something but come in." Rory said


	9. Chapter 8

2 Weeks Later

They were back from Stars Hollow unpacking, it was during the next few months that they really go into a flow at home and work. Rory's birthday was coming up in a couple weeks and Logan was trying to set up a surprise for her in Stars Hollow. When he got a phone call from Honour saying he might get a call to attend some event in Hartford, he knew Honour was only telling him this because of the surprise he was planning for Rory and figured they didn't want to risk it. So, Logan re-planned everything for Palo Alto. He got everyone to fly out instead of meeting in Stars Hollow. Honour said she would try and get out of going to the event, so she could make it for Rory's surprise.

Logan was doing last minute details when he gets a text from Colin saying him, Finn and Steph were heading over.

Rory and Logan's house

Rory was just getting dressed for the day when the door bell rings. When she goes to open it, she's surprised to see Steph, Colin and Finn.

"Surprise!" they said

"What are you guys doing here?" Rory asked

"Well, you know any excuse to get away from a society event." Steph said

"Really, I'm surprised you all didn't get roped in." Rory said

"You think we would miss your birthday? Hell No! Not even an event can hold me from coming." Steph said

"Haha, well thanks for coming guys. Logan just went out to get something but come in." Rory said

The next day

Rory was just getting up when Logan walked in to the bedroom with coffee for the birthday girl.

"Hey, Happy Birthday Ace." Logan said with a kiss

"Hi, thanks Logan." Rory said

"So, I thought we could go out for breakfast then you can spend some time at the spa then we can come back for a nice dinner." Logan said

"Hmm, sounds good. You seem to have this whole day planned." Rory said

"Well, I gotta pull out the big guns you know." Logan said laughing

"Awe thanks, well let me get ready and we can head out." Rory said and went to get dressed

Once Rory went to the washroom to get ready, Logan started to text everyone to tell them they would be going out for the afternoon and they could come to the house to get everything ready for Rory's party that night.

Rory came out ready to go 40 minutes later and Logan sent another text that they were leaving.

Steph, Colin, Finn, Lorelai, Paris and Lane all gathered at the house to start decorating. A couple hours later they were all done and Logan had just texted them that they were coming back.

"So, did you have a good time today?" Logan asked

"Ya, I certainly did, thank you for today Logan, it was perfect." Rory said

"Well, good! Can't have your birthday sucking compared to your earlier birthdays." Logan said laughing

They both laughed and headed inside where they were met with everyone for the party.

Rory was surprised at everything Logan did and set up. She loved it and loved everyone that came out for the party.

It was 2 weeks after Rory's birthday that her and Logan started talking about wedding planning and building the house.

They decided to have the reception at the Dragon Fly so that both inns were apart of the wedding.

They were playing around with dates in March and April. Along with that they started mapping out and designing their house. They got permits to demolish the independence inn. Rory and Lorelai talked a lot about it and said that they would miss it but they were putting the land to good use, so they said they would take lots of pictures and would always have the memories. The little she'd that they used to live in would get fixed up a little.

As always, they would avoid any social events when possible. They have attended a couple but have put their plan into motion when needed.

It was a week before Thanksgiving and both Rory and Logan were going to have to attend an event together, it will be the first event they are both at since they got back together. They had come up with a plan of how to avoid each other, but also had a plan of what to say if they were thrown together.

Logan had gotten a room at a near by hotel for afterwards and also so they didn't have to get ready at Lorelai's.

Logan would be last to arrive leaving 45 minutes after Rory left.

At the event

Rory got to the event and Emily spotted her right away. She started showing her off.

Almost an hour later Logan arrived and when booth sides (Huntzberger and Gilmore) noticed the other they each went in the opposite direction. After Logan had done some talking, his parents come up to him.

"So, did you see who was here?" Shira asked

"Yes mom and I could care less." Logan said

"Hmmm, really? Emily has been showing her off to every guy possible." Mitchum said

"Well, good for her." Logan said

Across the room, Rory and Emily were having a very similar conversation

"So, I saw Logan here, are you too going to talk?" Emily asked

"No, he made his feelings clear, I'm just going to stay clear of him tonight." Rory said

"Ok, if that's what you want, I still say you should talk with him though." Emily said

It was half way through the night when Logan decided to go up to Rory and talk


	10. Chapter 9

It was a week before Thanksgiving and both Rory and Logan were going to have to attend an event together, it will be the first event they are both at since they got back together. They had come up with a plan of how to avoid each other, but also had a plan of what to say if they were thrown together.

Logan had gotten a room at a near by hotel for afterwards and also so they didn't have to get ready at Lorelai's.

Logan would be last to arrive leaving 45 minutes after Rory left.

At the event

Rory got to the event and Emily spotted her right away. She started showing her off.

Almost an hour later Logan arrived and when booth sides (Huntzberger and Gilmore) noticed the other they each went in the opposite direction. After Logan had done some talking, his parents come up to him.

"So, did you see who was here?" Shira asked

"Yes, mom and I could care less." Logan said

"Hmmm, really? Emily has been showing her off to every guy possible." Mitchum said

"Well, good for her." Logan said

Across the room, Rory and Emily were having a very similar conversation

"So, I saw Logan here, are you too going to talk?" Emily asked

"No, he made his feelings clear, I'm just going to stay clear of him tonight." Rory said

"Ok, if that's what you want, I still say you should talk with him though." Emily said

It was half way through the night when Logan decided to go up to Rory and talk

"Hey Ace, how's it going? Can we go talk for a bit?" Logan asked

"Logan! What are you doing here? I thought you were in Palo Alto?" Rory asked

"Well, I am but my parents wanted my presence here tonight." Logan said

"Oh, okay." Rory said

"What are you doing here Ace? I thought you were on the campaign trail." Logan asked

"I recently left the trail and got a job else where but Emily demanded my presence as well tonight." Rory said

"Wow, your moving up quickly. Good for you, I'm proud." Logan said

"Thanks Logan." Rory said

"So, we should probably start a little fight right?" Rory asked

"Sure, lets do this big time." Logan said

"So, how is that wide open future going for you? Must not be going well if I haven't heard or seen anything from you printed." Logan said

"Well, how would you know unless you went back to daddy already. I've been working for an independent company, so ya you wouldn't see anything from me in print." Rory said

"Oh, they must be really small not to have anything published, and to you I'm still with my tech company." Logan said

"No, they are not that small they are a growing, but who said it was a newspaper job?" Rory said

"Oh wow, so you couldn't get a newspaper job with that wide-open future, so you settled for anything. That's nice, so you threw away us for basically nothing." Logan said

"No, I did not! You did that! I wanted us together still even though I wasn't ready to be engaged. We never talked about it to begin with, sure I dreamt what it would be like but I found it really unfair that you issued that ultimatum. You had your year in London to be on your own and I just wanted the same to figure out who I was, I just wanted my year in London too. But NO! That was too much to ask for, so no I don't regret anything. Maybe you do, but I certainly don't." Rory said

"Fine be that way! I'm so happy that what happened is a lifetime ago already." Logan said and was just about to leave when Francine and Chris walked up to them

"Rory, its nice to see you dear, how have things been?" Francine asked

"Hey kiddo, what's new?" Chris asked

"Hey dad, grandma. I'm good, so what are you guys doing here?" Rory asked

"The same reason you are hear, but I didn't know you guys were coming up?" Chris said

"We weren't but we were both summands by Emily and the Huntzbergers so we thought why not. I'm hoping are plan is working though, we don't want anyone to know we are back together, because then the pressure is on and we just want to live our own life not a society life. So, we are keeping it from society, the all the Gilmore's and Huntzbergers and everyone else except for you guys, mom and some close friends." Rory said

"Ahhh, yes I did notice a little hostile there earlier. So that is your plan? Very good, and we'll keep the secret as well." Francine said

Mitchum and Shira notice the interaction and are watching in shock and aw! They decide to go and talk with them.


	11. Chapter 10

"Rory, its nice to see you dear, how have things been?" Francine asked

"Hey kiddo, what's new?" Chris asked

"Hey dad, grandma. I'm good, so what are you guys doing here?" Rory asked

"The same reason you are hear, but I didn't know you guys were coming up?" Chris said

"We weren't but we were both summands by Emily and the Huntzbergers so we thought why not. I'm hoping are plan is working though, we don't want anyone to know we are back together, because then the pressure is on and we just want to live our own life not a society life. So, we are keeping it from society, the all the Gilmore's and Huntzbergers and everyone else except for you guys, mom and some close friends." Rory said

"Ahhh, yes I did notice a little hostile there earlier. So that is your plan? Very good, and we'll keep the secret as well." Francine said

Mitchum and Shira notice the interaction and are watching in shock and aw! They decide to go and talk with them.

"Well, Francine it's a surprise to see you here." Mitchum said

"Yes, well it's a dear cause and gave me time to see and catch up with my granddaughter. She's on the other coast now, so I have to make it worth the visit." Francine said

"Oh, I wasn't aware that you had a daughter Chris." Mitchum said

"Yes, when I was young but I do have another younger daughter as well. I am surprised you don't know my eldest daughter, I mean you did after all say she wasn't fit to be a Huntzberger wife because she wanted to work right?" Chris asked

"How did I say that about your daughter? I've only said that to one person?" Mitchum asked getting a weird feeling in his stomach

"She's not blue blooded enough, she doesn't have what it takes! Really, you don't know my daughter? She's standing right next to you!" Chris said

Mitchum looks shocked then looks over to Rory then back to Chris

"Rory's your daughter! You're a Hayden?" Mitchum said to both Chris and Rory

"Yes, she is…. Chris is about to say more when interrupted by Mitchum again

"How did we not know this?" Mitchum asked

"Well, my parents didn't accept Rory as their grandchild because, Lorelai and I wouldn't get married. But she is a full blooded Hayden that's for sure." Chris said

"Yes, that is true and when Strobe died I decided to start a relationship with her because Strobe was so against it. I had always wanted to know her and see her grow up, so I am now making up for it." Francine said

Rory decides to speak up and rip a new one out of Mitchum

"Why the sudden interest if I'm a Hayden or not? Am, I all of a sudden good enough for your family now? Good luck with that! You would need to be crazy or money hungry to marry into your family." Rory says and leaves

"I believe she's got you there, you better be glad we won't stoop to your level and even you out after what you did to her. Well, we best be going. Have a nice night." Francine said as she and Chris left the stunned Huntzbergers

"How the hell did we not know she was a friken Hayden? How could you not have told me Chris was her dad?" Mitchum yelled at Logan

"She never talked about them and only introduced her dad as Chris, its not my fault you failed to do your own job nice going dad! I'm leaving, do not invite me to anymore events. I've had it with these stupid things that I don't need to attend." Logan said and left

After leaving the stunned Huntzbergers. Rory, Chris and Francine took seats at their table at the other end of the hall. They chatted about what just went down.

"Well, you're in there good books now." Chris said

"I can't wait to see how this new, news unfolds. I'll definitely put a bug in a couple peoples ear about it and see what happens." Francine said

"Yes, it definitely will be interesting." Rory said

Half way through the night Logan texted her to meet

They meet up in another room down the hall and decide its time to leave

Rory goes and says good bye to her dad and grandma, they understand her and Logan leaving early and told them to have a good night.

Rory met Logan in the lobby and then headed home

Once they were home, they both got undressed and ready for bed and talked about how the night went.

"So, that was definitely something. I wonder how much more of a lecture I'll get from my dad?" Logan said

"It was definitely interesting for sure." Rory said

"So, are we going to Stars Hollow before we leave tomorrow?" Logan asks

"Umm, ya mom will want an in on what happened." Rory said

"Oh yes, she definitely will. I was really happy with our fight, think it was believable enough?" Logan said

"I thought it was but we will have to see if everyone believed it or not." Rory said

"You got that right." Logan said

The next day

The Huntzbergers were still reeling from the bomb that was revealed last night. How could they not have known Rory was a Hayden, she's more blue blooded then them all.

Looks like he and Logan destroyed any chance for Rory to get back together with Logan and bring the Hayden name to the family.

Mitchum went downstairs for breakfast, and found his father already eating.

"What the hell was that last night Mitchum? How could you not have known that girl was a Hayden? You royally fucked this one up!" Elias said

"Ya, I've already heard. How was I supposed to know?" Mitchum said

"Well, obviously you didn't check her out and dig into her past." Elias said

"No I didn't, the thought hadn't occurred to me." Mitchum said

"Well, there better not be any repercussions after what happened, especially after what your whore of a wife said to her." Elias said

As promised Francine let some tidbits of what happened with Rory and the Huntzbergers slip to the biggest Hartford Gossips when she was asked about the event at Tea one day.

No one could believe it, they all forgot that Rory was her granddaughter as well and now it made more sense about why Rory turned down Logan's proposal. All saying did he think she was stupid, of course she was going to turn it down after what Mitchum and family said to her. They couldn't believe what the Huntzberger family said to her.

Back in Palo Alto

Logan and his co-workers have been working on a really big deal that would secure their company's future. After hitting a road block Logan asked if Rory could come on board and give them a hand and idea's. Turns out she was a hit and helped them out tremendously.

They picked a wedding date in May and the planning has been going so well and almost stress free.

They haven't made any trips back to Stars Hollow since Thanksgiving but since Christmas is only a couple weeks away and they will be down there for 2 weeks, they skype with Lorelai and lane all the time about wedding things and life in general.


	12. Chapter 11

Back in Palo Alto

Logan and his co-workers have been working on a really big deal that would secure their company's future. After hitting a road block Logan asked if Rory could come on board and give them a hand and idea's. Turns out she was a hit and helped them out tremendously.

They picked a wedding date in May and the planning has been going so well and almost stress free.

They haven't made any trips back to Stars Hollow since Thanksgiving but since Christmas is only a couple weeks away and they will be down there for 2 weeks, they skype with Lorelai and lane all the time about wedding things and life in general.

Back in Palo Alto the company is booming and Rory is helping where ever she is needed along with being their editor and press person. It might not be journalism or an international correspondent but Rory is very happy with where is she is.

After Christmas and in the New Year, the company get a big boost and Mitchum takes notice. He tries to be someone else and offers Logan and the rest of the guys at the company a deal to buy their company. They turn it down and Mitchum was very angry. He tried to think of what to do next and how to get Logan to come back to the company but nothing he did or tried to plan out never worked. Logan eventually caught on that it was his dad and got the downlow of what Mitchum was trying from the HPG board.

Logan talked with the legal department and made sure there was no way for Mitchum to come after Logan and the company.

In the coming months before Rory and Logan's wedding they have turned down every Hartford event they were asked to attend and that didn't sit well with both Gilmores and Huntzbergers.

It was now time for Rory and Logan's wedding, with lots of planning and many secret trips to Stars Hollow the wedding goes off without a hitch. Both Chris and Luke walk Rory down the isle. After the ceremony they take lots of pictures and head to the reception at the dragon fly.

They have a blast with amazing speeches from Lane and the boys, who don't disappoint. There honeymoon in Asia, the trip Rory planned for them but never got to go on. Both had an awesome time and it was worth the wait. They saw and did everything that crossed their minds.

The floor plan for the new house is all ready to go and once they get clearance to demolish, they can start the construction of the house.


End file.
